1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording apparatus and a control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional ink jet printers are used in various industrial applications based on a characteristic that they can perform printing in a non-contact manner. In the ink jet printers, known has been a technique of detecting ink viscosity based on the temperature of an ink discharging head or the like and switching an ink discharge control manner.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-136690 discloses a recording head that performs recording by driving an energy generation member in accordance with a recording signal and ejecting ink droplets through a plurality of nozzle openings provided on an orifice plate. The recording head includes, as an adjusting unit for providing optimum ink droplets in accordance with ink viscosity, a unit that detects an ink temperature, a unit that controls to heat the ink, and a unit that controls a driving waveform of the energy generation member.
The conventional technique has, however, a problem that control is performed based on an ink characteristic of one type only and ink discharge control cannot be executed appropriately based on various ink characteristics.
Therefore, there is a need for an ink jet recording apparatus and a control method that are capable of executing ink discharge control appropriately based on various ink characteristics.